


Of Zora Mating and Preparation

by LegendsofLink



Category: Legend of Zelda, breath of the wild
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shark Boy, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofLink/pseuds/LegendsofLink
Summary: Y/n has been chosen as Sidon’s mate, a fertile Hylian blessed by the goddess herself. While being treated as royalty in preparation of the mating event, the young Hylian is permitted to lay with a mutual friend in order to prep in a different sort of way, all in order to be taken by Sidon at the peak of the season.





	1. Link

At first, it didn’t feel right. 

She was reserved for the prince himself, after spending a considerable amount of bonding time together. 

Yet, it was Sidon’s own writing telling her to do whatever necessary in order to be comfortable  for their rapidly approaching night together. Even if it meant laying with another to grow accustomed to the feeling. 

She awoke that morning to a knock at the large door to her room in the palace, and greeted the armor clad-Zora, Bazz, while dressed in bed silks the king had ordered as a gift. Along with many other fine items, all pieces of his hospitality, and appreciation for what she was about to do for his son and the kingdom. 

“Miss Y/n, I hope I’m not disturbing your rest,” Bazz began properly, standing with his spear in hand, and a letter in the other. “But I was ordered to deliver this note to you, from the prince, of course.” 

The girl gave him a soft smile and carefully took the small letter from him, noticing how his hand shook ever so slightly. 

“Are you alright, Bazz?” She asked, voice laced with concern. 

“Y-yes, I’m fine,” Bazz stumbled, but sighed anyway. Looking her in the eye, his distress was obvious. “It is only the _season_.”

”Oh,” she said quickly, not wishing to embarrass him, even if they were the only ones in the corridor. “Of course, of course. Pardon me.” 

“It’s quite alright,” Bazz replied gently, giving her a gracious nod. 

Just as the girl fingered at the small opening on the envelope, Bazz’s genuine friendliness came through. 

“Please do not mistake the Prince’s words as being disloyal.” He spoke quickly as to clear up any confusion the girl may have upon reading the note. “And please consider what he proposes. Your comfort is his primary concern.” 

Taking a deep breath, Y/n nodded. She was used to the finicky customs of the Zoras and the royals. While she did appreciate their concerns, it was a bit much at times. Seeing as they showered her in kindness and comforts ever since she agreed to the arrangement. Yet, she couldn’t complain. 

“I will, thank you, Bazz.” 

“I also should mention that Sidon has posted me here for the time being, should other male Zoras get the wrong idea.” Bazz said with confidence, proving his own self restraint. “If you’ll allow me, of course.” 

Y/n nodded in agreement. “That is very kind of you.” 

Wishing Bazz a wonderful rest of his morning, the girl wandered back into her room and sat at her elaborate vanity, with the letter in hand. 

Now curious, Y/n carefully opened the note to find Sidon’s neat writing inside. Made out to her, it said:

” _Dearest Y/n,_

_As the mating season is underway, it is difficult for me to speak with you face to face. I am sure you will notice it within the other Zora. With it being improper for me to see you before the ceremony, I have spoken with our good friend Link, and I will host no ill will for either of you, should you make preparations of your own. I encourage you to find solace in him for the time being, as you may find our night together to be strenuous. Should you call for him, he will appear._

_Until then, I will keep you in my thoughts._

\- Sidon” 

The girl felt her heart fluttering inside her chest. She knew exactly what the prince had meant, and at first it sounded absurd, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. 

Link was someone they both trusted immensely, and she would be in need of emotional and physical comfort as she waited for their night to arrive. She heard whispers about male Zoras being well gifted in their manhoods, and based on Sidon’s large size alone, she could only imagine how _big_  it really was. 

She couldn’t deny the slight nerves she had, but at the same time, she had agreed to the whole arrangement. There was at least part of her that was excited for it. She agreed for a reason. 

Regardless, Y/n put the note down carefully and looked herself in the mirror. Beginning with her hair, she went to work on her appearance and thought about the next few nights to come. 

***

The girl spent her day taking leisurely strolls through the domain, with Bazz’s watchful eye of course. Cautioned to avoid the pools altogether, she opted against swimming and chose to read and practice her hobbies to pass the time. 

Slightly disappointed, she hadn’t seen the prince all day, but she knew he would be locked away in his chambers until the ceremony. It only made sense. 

Once the evening rolled around, Y/n made her way back to her extraordinary room and slipped into a white silk gown, while letting her hair fall down across her back.

She had sent one of her maids out to find the other Hylian, and sat on a cozy love seat that was clearly forged from Zora goods. She expected to feel anxious, yet she only felt a sense of duty. Not to be forgotten, the excitement she had been mulling over all day. 

After a brief moment of waiting, there was a knock on the door before Link popped his head inside quietly. 

“Come in,” she beckoned, standing from her place on the seat. The silk clung to her body perfectly in the dim room, only lit by candles. 

Softly, Link closed the door and cut the distance of the room, taking quiet steps across the stone floor. He was naked of all armor, only dressed in his blue tunic and plain trousers. He gave off a calmness that inspired her to feel the same. 

As he stood before her patiently, Y/n held her arms out before her and pulled him in for a deep hug. He returned it with sentiment, exchanging the warmth forged from their years of friendship. 

“This ordeal is strange,” she murmured quietly in his ear, still holding him affectionately. “But I trust you.” 

Y/n felt Link’s hand gently caress the back of her head while she buried her forehead in his neck, and smiled warmly. He wasn’t big on words, but liked to show his feelings through actions instead. That she found charming about the brave Hylian. 

“Thank you for helping,” she said beforehand, gently pulling back just enough to face him. 

His arms around her waist made her feel secure and warm, and the deep blue of his eyes glimmered in the candlelight. They spoke of kindness, but also a dormant hunger he never knew he had. The feeling of their chests being pressed together made his head swim. 

Moving some golden locks away from his eye, she looked at him carefully, all while tracing his cheekbone softly. She could feel him succumbing to the contact. Then, Y/n hooked his chin and captured his lips with hers. 

It was a light kiss, just to get the feel of it at first. There was a little jump of Link’s heart, and it made his pointed ears slump back with comfort. 

When Y/n felt tempted to do it again, she didn’t hesitate to press a little further into his lips, noticing how soft they were to her surprise. Her small hands held his jaw in place as she pressed more gentle kisses to his yearning mouth. 

When Link tightened his arms around her affectionately, Y/n sighed contently and turned them around so Link’s back was facing the bed. Carefully, she led him to it, and he sat down once he felt the mattress against his legs. 

It was then when she broke their kiss to pull his tunic over his head, now burning with a new desire. Once it was discarded carelessly, she traced his physique with her delicate fingers as he placed gentle kisses to her shoulder. He never knew how much he needed to care for her skin in such a way. 

Once she claimed his attention again by directing his chin, Y/n took one of Link’s hands and guided him to the straps of her nightgown. Catching on, he slipped a finger under and slowly slid it down her shoulder, eyes burning a trail down her skin. 

Taking care of the other one afterward, Link was left to pull it down as a whole, exposing the glory of her chest. He chewed the inside of his lip as his hands cupped them warmly. 

A soft sigh left her lips as he squeezed them just enough to rouse a reaction out of her. A content smile rested on her face as he continued to knead them. 

As Link rolled her nipples lightly under his thumbs she closed her eyes, taking the time to truly understand and feel the bliss he was giving her. Then, she gasped quietly when she felt his mouth devour the left one first, exchanging his thumb for the tip of his tongue. She knew it would make him grin against her chest. 

Growing impatient, Y/n rolled her hips while sat in Link’s lap, stealing his breath entirely. He nearly choked on her breast as she did it again, purposely teasing him into doing what she wanted. 

Giving in, Link gripped her hips under the material of her gown and pulled her into him again, with hunger this time. He tried his best to hide his groan. 

Feeling attacked by desire, Link turned them over once more, shuffling Y/n back so she could lay comfortably in the pillows. She laid there breathless with her arms sprawled above her head carelessly, waiting for Link to just dive in and ravish in her. 

Yet, he stopped to take his time, gently pressing kisses to her exposed chest and collar. He made sure not to bite hard enough to leave any marks, as the prince instructed him not to, that being his luxury. Sidon left out the part of it being his favourite thing. 

Making his way down to her clothed stomach, Link kissed over the fabric quickly and found the hem of her fine clothing. Smoothly, he hiked up the fabric to reveal that she wasn’t wearing any panties. The thought nearly made him drool. 

He lowered himself closer to her sex, but stopped and looked up at Y/n in question. She nodded eagerly, cheeks warm with a faint blush. 

Link spread her legs as politely as he could, all while intently watching how her flower opened for him. His pupils dilated more than ever before as he took in the beauty of her. He felt himself growing harder in his trousers. 

Tentatively, Link pressed the pad of his thumb against her small bundle of nerves and gingerly applied more pressure. He watched her carefully, seeing as she sucked in a breath. He wanted to figure out what exactly made her tick. 

Rolling his thumb, he earned a few twitches and more tiny gasps as he went faster. Then, he glided a finger down the entirety of her womanhood, feeling that she was wet even just from their previous exchange. It made him buzz with desire. 

Before he knew it, Link was making her moan and writhe as he worked her with his tongue, licking and curling wherever he could. When he felt her tense up more, he would delve in deeper with the tip of his tongue and use his thumb on her swollen clit. It was enough to build up the tension within her, waiting to be released. 

As Link continued his assault on her sex, Y/n’s fingers wound through his hair and tugged ever so slightly, encouraging him to try even harder. 

He pressed on until her toes curled against the sheets and she squealed into the open room, body quivering. More wetness pooled between her legs as she breathed heavily, holding onto whatever she could of her first orgasm. She hardly noticed as Link kissed her clit one last time before removing his pants as well. 

Fully undressed now, Link dipped down to press his body against hers again, face to face again. 

He felt her gentle breath against his lips as she looked at him through a haze before a smile formed on her face. She leaned in to kiss him again, more hotly this time. He found himself craving the taste of her mouth, and how it made his whole body go weak. He didn’t know how he was going to give it up for Sidon afterward. 

With his arms on either side of her head, Link took her bottom lip between his teeth, their noses pressed side by side. This was the first time he could ever embrace her in such a way, and he knew he couldn’t waste it. He always thought about doing these kinds of things with her in the back of his mind, but never thought he could display his affection outright to her. 

Luckily, he had his chance, and took full advantage as he swallowed her moans, just from rubbing their bodies together. He was angled perfectly to stroke her clit with his length, already hot and wet. 

Link sighed from a particularly pleasurable thrust and decided it was time. 

Carefully, Link used a hand to guide himself to Y/n’s opening as she spread her legs once more, slick enough already that his head prodded at her entrance. 

Y/n’s skin cooled as she felt the subtle pain from the intrusion, stretching more as Link pursued. Once the burning sensation faded, the girl moaned weakly for him, hands already finding his muscled back. 

“Link, please,” she gasped, speaking into the crook of his neck. “Fill me.” 

Doing as he was told, Link slid in as far as he could, urging himself to hold out, even though the pressure of her tight walls alone could’ve sent him. He choked on a moan as she took all of him greedily. 

He stayed that way for a moment, gathering his bearings before he could even think to begin thrusting. His face was peppered by kisses as he got used to the suffocating sensation. 

Then, Link found leverage against the mattress and pulled most of the way out before filling her up again slightly faster. 

Y/n mewled hotly, biting her own lip as every nerve ending was triggered within her. Her nails dug into his skin slightly once he began picking up his speed. 

“Y-yes...” she sighed, letting her head dig into the pillows. She felt like screaming each time he sunk himself back into her, but only gave him moans and breaths of approval. “Right...right there.” 

Balling the sheets into his fists, Link moved his hips quicker, still feeding the girl long, deep strokes. His breathing shallowed as he focused, trying his best to make her feel as much as possible during perhaps the only intimate time he may ever have with her. 

Ignoring the thought, Link thrust even harder, grunting quietly as he listened to their skin making sharper contact. It sounded filthy matched with the girl’s moans, but it was all that mattered in the moment. 

As Link’s thrusts grew faster and shorter, Y/n curled her legs around his in attempt to stay as connected as possible, feeling the coil winding tighter in her belly. It felt like her skin was on fire. 

“Yes, Link!” She shouted, trying to muffle it into his shoulder. 

Link groaned louder, rutting as deeply as he could into her. “S-so good...” 

His broken words painted her skin as Y/n couldn’t help but hold her breath, feeling closer with every thrust. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it. 

“Make me cum, Link. Please!” Y/n cried, clenching on his length beyond her own control. 

Link’s groans thickened as he grappled onto her hips now, able to pound into her harder, making their skin slap wetly. He ground her into the bed, nearly out of air entirely. 

Y/n gripped the sheets again, her vision blurring before her. As her other senses disappeared, she only felt his tip brushing against her spot and heard the delicious sounds of their sex. 

Crying out, Y/n chased her release, holding Link like her life depended on it as she rode out her high. He continued to thrust, but eased up when he felt his end nearing. The girl was slick with sweat as her fluid glistened against her inner thighs. Breathing heavily, she slumped into the mattress and felt her body go numb.

With a grunt, Link pulled out just in time and stroked himself a few times until he came into the divet of Y/n’s belly. His thighs tremored as he released, going weak for a moment. He panted lowly, collapsing next to Y/n as she too basked in the bliss she wasn’t used to. 

They laid there in silence until Link swallowed back his heavy breaths and crawled out of bed, returning a moment later with a cloth. 

Gently, he cleaned up his seed from the girl’s skin as she remained still, snaking his other arm under her back to hold her close. He nibbled on her ear once she was all cleaned up, sending shivers down her spine. 

Y/n curled into him, tracing the skin on his shoulders as he kissed her warmly, tucked away in her many layers of blankets. His lips made many affectionate trails from her neck, to her face, and back down to her collarbones. He wasn’t going to leave an inch untouched. 

It felt refreshing to lay next to her fellow Hylian, one that was a perfect size to match her. It made her feel less intimidated by her inevitable night with Sidon as she remained cuddled with Link. 

“You are perfect,” Link finally said, finding her lips in another warm embrace. He couldn’t get enough, yet he knew it couldn’t continue outside of those walls. 

“Thank you, Link,” Y/n said softly, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. “For everything.” 

Kissing her thumb gently, Link acknowledged the sentiment. He pulled her as close as possible, letting the bridge of their noses touch softly. He looked into her eyes with a look that she couldn’t describe, and it made her stomach flip flop. 

“I’m a little nervous for it,” Y/n confessed at last, placing a hand on Link’s chest to show her minor distress. “What if I can’t handle it?”

”You will be great,” Link hummed, gently making shapes against her small back. “Sidon is lucky.” 

Heart filled and content, Y/n took a deep breath and burrowed into Link’s neck. She found a new comfort in the Hylian boy and wasn’t willing to let go of it for a least a few more hours. 

 


	2. Sidon

The young Hylian was reluctant to leave her bed that next morning, especially because it meant leaving her companion as well. 

She simply stayed there for some time, curled up in the blankets with Link’s head on her naked stomach as she played with his hair mindlessly. He gladly cozied up to the wonderful feeling, as it was something he thoroughly enjoyed. 

Y/n stared off into the room, thinking about what was to come. The butterflies swam heavily in her stomach now, just at the thought of what could go wrong. She cared for the prince immensely, but what if she couldn’t handle him and go through with the ceremony? What if she couldn’t be with child like she was promised, and risk disappointing the kingdom? The prince needed an heir, and by the grace of the goddess, she had the ability to birth a child of any race in Hyrule. 

She could only pray that it was true. 

Link stirred when he felt her soothing motions stop, and he looked up to see the discomfort on her face. 

“You don’t have to do it,” he offered quietly, moving himself up further to be face to face with her. He kissed her forehead lightly, hoping to bring her peace. 

The girl closed her eyes and sighed heavily. “I know, but I made a promise to Sidon and the king. Si would be heartbroken.” 

She accepted Link’s affections openly, as they felt like small bandages to her worries. It made her feel better knowing that he would still be around to protect her, even when she is marked by the prince. 

“Besides, it is only nerves anyway.” 

With that in mind, she kissed Link’s cheek in gratitude, and let him stay a little while longer. 

***

Y/n was left alone with the fading feeling of kisses on her cheeks when Link eventually dressed and saw his way out of the bedroom, albeit with at least a touch of reluctance. 

Calling in her lovely maids, she had a bath drawn, decorated with rose petals and special creams. She scrubbed every inch of Link from her body and made herself a blank canvas for the prince. When she was left alone momentarily to soak, Y/n imagined what the prince would do to her exactly. 

She thought about the way he would cover her entirely with his massive body, how he would nip her skin and reach all of the perfect places inside her. Soon enough, she felt herself wanting him even more. 

The day passed rather quickly - much faster than the girl had expected. 

As the evening came around, her maids returned to see her dressed in another gown, this one a soft red to match the prince. It shaped her perfectly, and brought out the best of her features. 

They fixed up her hair and gave her eyelids a quick dust of colour before sending her out to the hall where Bazz awaited her. 

He tried his best to look calm and collected, but the girl could see how rigid he was. She couldn’t blame him, however, and it made her wonder how the season was affecting Sidon as well. She felt at least a little sorry for them. 

She barely heard her footsteps against the rocky ground, or how Bazz’s armor clinked when he walked. She heard nothing but a slight ringing in her ears.

Before she knew it, Y/n was kneeling before the king, blood hot as she received his blessing. The throne room was occupied by only a few important people, including the Prince himself.

However, he was stood beside his father’s throne with a small box in hand, visibly restraining himself. He could smell her from his place and wanted nothing more than to just take her, but he had to force himself from swelling up in front of the intimate group. 

A servant brought over a small chalice full of a blue liquid, and handed it to the girl. She looked up at the king curiously.

“A Zora specialty to increase your fertility. Please, drink.” 

Y/n took a deep breath and raised the cup to her lips. Without realizing she was even drinking it, the chalice was emptied after a couple careful swallows. 

Then when the king was content, he signalled for his son to descend the few stairs to meet with his promised mate. There, he offered her a quiet greeting and opened the box before her. A sliver of pain held in his golden eyes. 

“A family treasure as a gift for your generous patronage,” the king said proudly as Sidon collected a beautiful necklace decorated in shells and jewels in his hand. “It was my daughter, Mipha’s. She watches over you and offers her best wishes, I am sure.” 

Y/n tilted her head down as Sidon slipped the necklace around her neck and swiftly did it up. He smiled warmly at her, completely enthralled by her. 

The rest of the small ceremony came and went, and soon enough, Y/n was being whisked away into Sidon’s room by her maids. When the door was closed behind her, she finally let go of the breath she had been holding and gently ran her fingers across the necklace. It was more than beautiful. 

Since Zora traditions were different from Hylian ones, they were not bound by rings or vows, but rather the sheer transparent bond they found all on their own. Rather, they are promised to support one another and be mated with the kings blessing. With said blessing, all that was left was the mating part.

The girl waited for only a few moments, and remained standing in the same place all the while. _It was all happening._

Then, she heard the door open and close and Sidon was behind her within seconds. She felt his hands fall onto her waist, and how close he was to her pointed ear. 

“It has taken immense strength for me to hold back,” Sidon said lowly, pained ever so slightly, as if still holding out. “Yet, it was worth it to see you like this.” 

His long fingers squeezed carefully into her skin, taking a deep breath at the feeling of her body, even as she stood there in her dress. Then, he trailed them up to send small jolts of energy across her stomach and beneath her chest, where he only let the insides of his two index fingers feel the outline of her breasts from underneath. Already, his lengths were swollen as he was finally able to relax in the comfort of his own chambers, with his promised mate. He salivated at the thought and leaned closer to her ear. 

The girl felt his warm breath against the lobe of her ear for a moment before he moved further down to press a kiss to her neck. It was slow and he let the contact linger, tempted to make his first mark of the evening. Yet, he held out, and placed another one. She closed her eyes and savored the contact, surprised by his composure. Her own hands found their way over top of the prince's, and carefully guided them up to her chest so he could feel it fully. 

He gave her a satisfied hum as he kissed the crook of her neck. 

"He saw to you, I presume?" 

Y/n's eyes opened suddenly at the question, worried that the truth may upset him, despite it being his wish. She chewed the inside of her lip. She would never lie to Sidon. 

Feeling the new tension in her body, the prince chuckled halfheartedly and continued peppering her with kisses.

"Yes, then." He gave her chest a squeeze and let his teeth graze her skin. 

The girl sighed and nodded, slightly relieved by his reaction. Before she could say anything, however, his hands were gone from her waist and she was spun around to face the zora prince, only to be brought close to him. She noticed that his armor from before was gone, along with his other accessories. She saw the lust in his golden eyes, and felt his desire through the thin fabric of her dress. Her cheeks warmed.

"Were you satisfied by him?" His voice sounded like liquid silk, and it made the girl's heart pound. 

Hesitant to answer, she looked at him with every ounce of trust she had, in hopes that he wouldn't be angered. The word went passed her lips like a boulder leaving her mouth. "Yes." 

"That is good," he said quietly, quite contrary to her predicted reaction. She should've known better, seeing as Sidon was one of the gentler beings she had ever met. But a part of her knew that the rest of the night wouldn't be so gentle. "I hope to please you all the same, but I must admit that I can feel my control faltering at the sight of you."

One of Sidon's claws brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face carefully as he looked at her deeply, memorizing each feature like he had a hundred times before. He was slightly ashamed that his feelings for her went further than being dutiful, more than just an attraction to spark their mating ritual. If he were any other Hylian man, he would marry himself to her with rings on a beautiful seaside, and swear to try his hardest to be the husband she deserves. Yet, it was foolish, since he was no Hylian, and they were arranged to make him an heir to preserve his royal family. Perhaps one day, he could propose to her properly and be married, once she sees his true devotion. 

His thoughts were scrambled when the girl kissed his palm gently, all while looking into the depth of his eyes. The way she looked at him made his insides squirm with delight. 

"Please, my prince," she began smoothly, finding her bearings finally. She took both of his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles. "While you can still hold back, let me please you." 

Sidon found himself at a loss for words at her sincerity, and let himself be guided toward the prince's bed that he seldom used. He sat down out of instinct and watched as the girl broke their contact to stand before him. He was riddled with curiosity, but allowed it nonetheless. 

Y/n felt warm in his presence and especially under his attentive gaze as she slowly pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders, catching his eye innocently. She noticed as he made himself comfortable in his place, and saw that he was already beginning to swell up. Encouraged by this, the girl pushed the fabric down to expose her chest first, then her navel where it fell to the floor completely. 

A slight noise rumbled in the prince's chest, something at least a little animalistic, yet he held himself calmly and admired her body. 

She looked back up at him to see how dark his eyes were at the sight of her absolute nakedness, save the beautiful necklace around her neck. It jingled quietly as she approached Sidon and slunk to her knees. Still from her place, she held his gaze. There was something so fearless about her that made Sidon feel valid in his choice. She was the one. 

"It won't be long, sweetling," Sidon hummed, warning that he felt weakened by her sudden confidence. He was afraid of ruining their moment with his hormonal frenzy. 

Taking the caution, Y/n moved between his knees to find his lengths significantly harder than before, swollen with pent up lust from her little reveal. Although his size was intimidating, the girl didn't let that stop her as she carefully touched the first head with her thumb, feeling him twitch from the contact. He inhaled sharply, keeping his tense hands on his thighs. 

The girl gave her undivided attention to the sensitive slit before her, running the pad of her thumb across it a few times to leave it wet with anticipation. She concealed a smug smile at Sidon's sounds of approval, just as she wrapped her small hand around the shaft and give it a small pump. Sidon muffled a groan, leaning back on one hand to open himself up to her. Encouraged and excited now, Y/n ran her fingers up and down the shaft before slowly licking the tip, and looking up at Sidon.

She felt her own arousal pool at the sight of him leaning back with his lips parted and eyes fluttering shut momentarily whenever she did something notably pleasurable. His chest rose and fell heavily as his manhood was worked unlike any other mating season he had spent alone. Those nights at the peak of the season were always so full of frustration and lust that couldn't be relieved. At last, he wouldn't be alone this time. 

Sidon groaned deeply when her mouth took in his head while she massaged the other with her spare hand, trying her best to divide the pleasure for him. She took as much as she could in her mouth and pumped the rest in her hand, twisting and pulling in such a choreographed way that Sidon could hardly fathom. His head was filled with euphoria and love, helping him to forget everything else. 

He listened carefully to the sounds of her working him as he kept his eyes closed, noting how filthy it was, but he loved it all at once. Body going slack, he let a hand graze the side of her face, and find its way into her hair. 

Y/n let the head hit the back of her throat before she pulled off and stroked his lengths together, eyes watering. When she looked up at him once again, Sidon's eyes were so blown that there was hardly any gold left in them. Yet, they invited her up from her spot on the floor, where she sat on his thighs and pushed his shoulders back. 

Sidon groaned again, taken by her dominant side as he landed on his back, hands looking for her hips as she crawled on top of his body. There, his fingers dug into her soft skin as his arousal grew and his chest pounded with excitement. She was so breathtaking that he struggled to find air altogether. 

"Goddess save me..." Sidon breathed as the girl rubbed her womanhood against his aching lengths. Her own arousal gathered with his, and made his veins burn beneath his hot skin. "You could never be replicated, little one." 

Y/n giggled quietly at his reaction as she felt for his thick length with her hand and brought it closer to her entrance, wet and wanting to be devoured. Her eyes were so deep and soft looking that Sidon nearly got lost in them as she ground her hips into his, catching him off guard for a moment. 

His moan came quickly and didn't lack shame, yet he wasn't given the time to dwell on it, as the girl was already lining him up. 

His breath hitched when his head met with the soft and warm flesh of her flower, opening slowly to take him in. "Y/n - " 

When the girl didn't stop sinking onto him, he pulled her hips down slowly as to help her, seeing as he started to stretch her further than Link could. She winced at the new feeling, not used to his thickness or length. Her walls stretched to accommodate him, making it burn for the girl. She cried out when Sidon pushed her a little too far and stopped immediately, quick to apologize for his brashness. His impatience was getting the best of him, but he had to hold back just a bit longer to save his love anymore distress. 

"I don't wish to hurt you, I'm deeply sorry," Sidon worried, conflicted between wanting to ravish her and ensure her comfort. 

"Its alright, Si," Y/n breathed, letting herself get used to him before going down further. "I can do it."

Admiring her bravery, Sidon let one of his hands draw soothing circles on her lower back as she took more and more of him, holding a new respect for her as she kept going. "You're doing beautifully."

Y/n moaned softly when she was filled all the way, not quite able to fit all of his erection. The second appendage rubbed against her ass as she rocked forward carefully, eyes screwing shut as the pain diminished enough to let the static of pleasure set in. She flinched at the feeling of her spot already being hit by the head of his length, and a wave of chills caressed her body. " _Oh, Sidon_..."

Sidon could feel his natural instincts trying to override his senses as he was squeezed by her tight walls, but he could only focus on the way she rested her palms on his muscled torso as she slid herself up and down his shaft, concentrating on finding both of their highs. Her eyebrows pinched as she rode him, moans dripping from her mouth. She couldn't hear or feel anything else but Sidon. He was so big, but she just wanted more of it. 

Sidon's growls grew louder, gripping her hips to hold on as much as possible. His hips rut carefully into her at first, meeting her in perfect time to sink even further, causing even louder moans to tear at her throat. Then, as his vision blurred and eyes glazed over, his pace quickened to introduce a new desperation. 

Once he lost all control of his heat, Sidon pulled the girl off of his length and yanked her hips closer to his face so he could taste her sweetness. Surprised, the girl was rigid at first when she felt his mouth on her heat, but relaxed as it brought her only pleasure. He sucked on her clit fiercely, feeling every twitch and squirm under his big hands that held her in place. His tongue proved long enough as he licked what seemed like every inch of her wetness. He moved her back and forth so she could ride his face as she cried out again and again, lost from all power. It was messy and uncalculated, but the girl's insides coiled and burned for him.

"Sidon!" She shouted, chasing her release. It was hot and fast approaching, but just far enough out of reach. Her thighs trembled and her chest heaved. 

Sidon didn't hear the girl as he pushed her over his face in one quick motion and found his place above her without hesitation. With her legs sprawled out behind her, Sidon gripped her hips again and lifted her ass up so he could enter her once again. Much quicker this time, his length slid back in, slicked from her arousal. 

Y/n sighed into the pillows and grabbed for one to muffle her screams as he rammed himself all the way to the brim, clapping their skin together. Stretched even more, tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, but she didn't make him stop. 

Instead, Sidon thrust more continuously, blinded by his urges. His gentleness seemed to fizzle away as he pounded into the girl from behind, groaning and growling. His grip on her backside was so tight that he left red marks behind, but the girl never felt them, as everything else was muted by his aggressive hips. He was so tall and powerful over top of her, and even though she couldn't see it, it made her insides pool. 

Y/n's thighs tensed as she clenched around him, vision turning white as her first orgasm tore through her so quickly that Sidon didn't even see it happen. It was so overwhelming and explosive that she screamed into the pillow again, body going limp under the pounding zora. 

Sidon turned the girl onto her side and rutted into her from the new position, gaining leverage by placing his palm on the exposed side of her ass. His hips whipped against her skin so intensely that her own skin was turning red beneath his touch. It fueled his blazing fire as he fucked her tired body into wanting another orgasm. His blinded eyes took in how she moved with him and how her breasts looked even more appealing. Reaching out with his hand, he squeezed them enough to satisfy his craving for them, and leaned himself closer to her writhing body. 

Truly animalistic now, he shadowed her body entirely with his much greater one, still grounding into her as deeply as possible, pressing her into the mattress. Sidon gave her neck an affectionate lick before nipping it hungrily, and dragging his teeth across her shoulder. Groaning together, Y/n felt as his teeth pierced her skin in one swift movement, drawing some blood. He nearly came from the taste alone, but pulled out from the wound just enough to lick it clean as his hips slowed to bury himself into her for a moment. 

Y/n simply laid there with a tear down her cheek and let him ravish in the fury of his arousal, for she hardly even noticed the burning sensation. Instead, she felt overfilled by his length and knew her next orgasm was near. 

"Its perfect..." Sidon growled into her skin, kissing around the bite mark before burying his forehead into her neck. Letting her leg fall to the other side of his body, Sidon moved perfectly between her legs now, pumping what was left of his scorching heat. 

"Y-yes! Sidon, please!" Y/n cried, legs spread wide enough to grip onto his waist with them as she was pushed so far into the bed, she thought she may disappear. Her body ached to find her next release, wanting it more than anything. The high was addictive, and its approach drove her mad. 

Sidon's groans turned more desperate as his length twitched inside her, ready to blow but being forced to hold it in. Sidon's nails dug into the girl's sides while he thrust into her sharply, both slick with sweat from the inescapable heat that surrounded them. 

Y/n's arms wrapped tightly around Sidon's broad shoulders, mouth slack as her vision shifted and her second orgasm rippled through her whole body. She was beyond comprehending as she floated elsewhere on her blinding release, unsure if she was moaning or screaming. 

Sidon's jaw clenched as he swore into the crook of her neck, hips bucking a few more times as he messily came inside of her, spilling his seed down her thighs as well. He sucked in a deep breath as his heat faded from his mind and allowed him to see clearly again. He went limp as well, putting his arms lazily above her head as he caught his breath, remaining inside of her exhausted body.

A sense of relief washed over Sidon as he finally pulled out and watched as the rest of his arousal leaked from his swollen length and into her abused flower. He didn't want to waste any of it. The prince wasn't finished yet, but the worst part of his heat was finally over. Glad, he leaned forward and pressed a few kisses to the girl's forehead and she panted quietly, chest trying to calm. 

As gently as he could, Sidon snaked his arms under Y/n's back and helped her to a sitting position in his lap, where their legs tangled. She flinched when his length brushed against her overstimulated clit by accident, but she relaxed when Sidon met her lips with a deep, and very loving kiss. He held onto her like he couldn't stand to be apart, and melded their mouths together. He kissed her jaw softly, letting her take in a deep breath as he trailed down her neck and back to the bite mark. 

"I'm sorry to mark your skin so horribly," Sidon hummed, kissing it carefully. "But this way I can protect you from the others." 

"It isn't so bad," Y/n said quietly, feeling warm and woozy from his affections. She basked in it still, despite feeling sore. 

Sidon kissed the spot one more time before pulling her into him so her forehead could rest against his neck. The prince ran his fingers up and down her back, lightly scratching here and there to sooth her. "Rest for now, sweetling." 

Y/n's eyes fluttered shut as she felt safe in his arms, and practically melted into his warmth. After finally calming down, her heart stammered again at his next words, both slightly nervous and excited for what was still to come.

"We aren't done just yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being extremely patient with me and my slow update, and for reading this at all! But finally, the last part is here, and I hope you enjoyed it! Much love x


End file.
